Nightstreak
Nightstreak is a current warrior of MarshClan. Personality Nightstreak is an arrogant cat. He sees himself as being one of the greatest cats to live in the Clan, believing that he has the natural skills of a warrior. This makes him very vain. He can be quite the bully towards younger cats and rude to his superiors. He can have a bit of a temper if he doesn't get his way. He is very possessive of Bluewillow, unwilling to let Hawkpaw take her from him. History When Nightkit was born, he was already the rude and bossy kit that he was going to be. His parents, Tawnyfur and Adderclaw, didn't know where he got this behavior from. Nightkit had no siblings that pushed him around, and everyone in the Clan had been nothing but kind towards the newborn. Nightkit was always cocky, bragging about how he was a natural warrior and that everyone should be more respectful towards him. It happened so often that over time no one liked him a lot. Nightkit didn't care if they liked him or not. He wanted his way, and he expected to get it without a fight. One day, his parents were killed when a wandering badger stumbled across camp during the night. Tawnyfur had sacrificed her life to protect Nightkit and the nursery. The badger wasn't killed, but was wounded enough that it retreated. Everyone thought that some sense would get knocked into the young tom after his parents' deaths. They were wrong. Nightkit seemed to have gotten worse, even physically snapping at other cats now when he feels offended or upset. Nightkit constantly vowed that he was going to avenge his mother and father. That was when Nightkit stuck to his word and had sneaked out of camp. He was determined to bring down the badger that dared take away his parents, great warriors of MarshClan. Also, the Clan would have to see his natural talents and should feel honored that they have him on their side. Following the clues, Nightkit had found the badger in Off-Territory. Not caring that he was breaking several rules in the Warrior Code, he crossed the border. He was going to defeat this badger no matter what. He didn't take into account that the badger now had a partner. Outmatched, but not ready to go down without a fight, Nightkit was annoyed when Runningtuft ran in, quickly dodging the larger creatures and picking up the kit to take him to safety. Nightkit's ceremony was held back two moons. It was the day of his ceremony when Bluekit was born. Nightkit had been clawing his nest in the corner, uncaring of the kitting going wrong a few nests away. When he heard the call for the Clan to gather, Nightkit didn't look back to see the little she-cat kit curled up beside her dead mother. To the tom's annoyance, he had gotten Runningtuft as his mentor. He loathed the fact that the tom who 'saved' his life, he refuses to believe that he would've gotten killed, had gotten in the way of proving his superiority. It was a few days after his apprentice ceremony when Nightpaw met Bluekit. She was his opposite. His dark fur contrasted with her blue-silver fur, while his smug, orange eyes were bright compared to her darker, innocent blue eyes. He was loud and bossy; she was quiet and polite. He wasn't afraid of attention; she feared it. At first, Nightpaw was annoyed by her because of their stark differences, but something about her drew him in. He would constantly tease her, bring her down; but, he always stepped in when she was frightened and was even a source of comfort when her father died from Greencough. Nightpaw didn't know how to explain it, but he loved having her attention all to himself, loved having her to himself. Nightpaw felt a cold rage when Bluekit started to distance herself from him, going to bond with a younger tom by a few moons named Hawkkit. Nightpaw felt an instant dislike towards the male kit, but he didn't understand why. So, he allowed Bluekit to go, but he never stopped watching over her. She was his little Blue. Nightstreak became a warrior at fourteen moons because of his earlier delay. That hardly bothered him once he finally got his warrior name. He had barely been a warrior before Runningtuft died suddenly, his body failing for reasons that the medicine cat couldn't get a clear answer on. Just like he was there when her father died, Bluepaw had went to comfort Nightstreak about his former mentor's death. But, Nightstreak could care less. He told Bluepaw that he had served his Clan and taught him everything that he was suppose to, so why cry over his death when he did his job? Bluepaw was surprised by this and distanced herself further from Nightstreak. Nightstreak still had just became a warrior when he had gotten his first apprentice, Tallpaw. Why he had gotten an apprentice so soon after his own warrior ceremony is unknown, but Nightstreak believes that Lightstar had done it because she thought having an apprentice would help better the young tom's behavior. It was because of this suspicion that Nightstreak worked to be just as bad as always in order to further irritate the leader and Clan. This was the way he was and he wasn't going to change for anybody. Nightstreak was filled with smug glee when Hawkpaw was chosen to be the medicine cat apprentice. He knew that there was no way that he could get Bluepaw now, giving the warrior the chance to win the she-cat back over. Nightstreak grew angry as instead of coming back to him, Bluepaw kept getting closer to Hawkpaw. He knew that it was forbidden for them to have a relationship, but that didn't stop him from feeling cold, murderous jealousy when Bluepaw and Hawkpaw continued to grow closer. Nightstreak was suspicious and angry when Frostclaw and Blackpaw, now Snowpatch and Bouncepaw, came into their camp, telling Lightstar that they wished to switch Clans. They said it was because they couldn't live in WolfClan the way it was, but Nightstreak didn't believe them. He will never trust the former WolfClan cats, especially Snowpatch since he was quite the loyal WolfClan warrior. When it was her turn for a warrior ceremony, Nightstreak instantly planned on getting Bluewillow to spend more time with him, but it never seemed to go the way he wanted cause she was always out helping Hawkpaw. When the foxes attacked the camp, Nightstreak was one of the fiercest warriors out during the fight. He showed no mercy or hesitation in his attacks. When he heard that Bluewillow was hurt, he blamed Hawkpaw for allowing her to go to the medicine cat den where a fox was. As she was wounded, Nightstreak always had an eye on her, whether she knew it or not, and made sure that her wounds weren't serious. It was before one of her check-ups with Hawkpaw that Nightstreak made his move. He sat beside her, not throwing any teasing taunts in her direction as he somewhat flirted with her. When Hawkpaw went to retrieve her, the warrior glared at the medicine cat apprentice. He later took Bluewillow out of camp to get her away from Hawkpaw. Owner Nightstreak is owned by Dreamer. Theme Song Diary of Jane - Breaking Benjamin Quotes "Ha! I never thought WolfClan cats were really the submissive types. Pathetic." - Nightstreak to Frostclaw and Blackpaw when they entered MarshClan territory in hopes of joining MarshClan. "It was probably WolfClan! They somehow figured out that those two came right to here, and they took our kits as revenge!" - Nightstreak after the Burning Empire took a few MarshClan kits, believing that it was Snowpatch's and Bouncepaw's fault. "So, little Blue, why are you sitting here all alone? Lonely?" - Nightstreak to Bluewillow as he sits next to her in order to be close to her again. Trivia Nightstreak doesn't really feel anything towards his Clanmates, the most and strongest feelings he has for any cat is possessiveness over Bluewillow and hatred towards Hawkpaw. Nightstreak loves Bluewillow's name. Something about it makes him want to have her even more, to keep her to himself. Nightstreak was at first just a fill-in character that Dreamer used when she first started. Now, Dreamer and Pool decided to use him to try and get between Bluewillow and Hawkpaw. The suffix of streak is unusual for Nightstreak considering his fur is all black. He was given this suffix for an unknown reason, but there is an idea that it is because of his continuous streaks of being annoying, or because when he fights, he doesn't hold back and is a black streak throughout the battlefield since his tactic is to quickly overpower his opponent before quickly moving onto the next one. The more opponents he takes down, the greater is ego is. Category:MarshClan Cats Category:Warriors